Never Alone
by someonesavewillgraham
Summary: Akane thought she was alone with the burden of knowing the truth, but that changed quick. Of all the people...what luck. The evil man wouldn't leave her alone... and being DEAD didn't help either! AU, but follows the original Storyline. Romance, Drama, Supernatural, Fluff...etc. Main Pairing: GinozaxAkane and Complicated as hell!ShogoxAkane hinted!KougamixAkane. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1-Unforgettable

**Title: "Never alone"**

**Chapter 1-Unforgettable **

**Author's note:** This is an AU because, this is me creating another season, but it is still connected to the plot. Just with well...other things I cannot say yet. Man, this story has been bugging me ever since the show ended. I am fueled by the fact I want a second season and well enjoy the ride for it's gonna be full of laughs, tears, drama and well...supernatural stuff...you'll see!

**Pairing:** A complicated as hell!ShogoxAkane, GinozaxAkane and KougamixAkane. And of course side: YayoixShion because, they are awesome and Sisterly!YayoixShion and Akane.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Psycho Pass, just this story and the two OCs that aren't in this chapter yet.

**On another note:** Oh God, when typing thing I almost wrote: "Paralyza" instead of "Paralyzer." Goodness, you know a show is awesome with you even think the dominator's voice is kinda cool saying "Paralyza."

AND OH GOD- I wrote this in a fury last night and I couldn't believe how many errors I made. I went to fix them-hell, I need a beta reader.

* * *

Akane's whole body ached. It ached with pain for many reasons and with the crack of thunder she knew for sure that she failed to stop Kougami and...herself. The dominator in her hand fell when she collapsed to the ground crying for there was no way she could have stopped him.

"Kougami-san..."

Her head hurt, her legs hurt, her chest hurt, but that didn't matter right now. She retrieved the fallen dominator and squeezed the grip to stop her hands from going numb. With fresh tears still rolling down her face, Akane put all her force into her arms and motioned to stand in the darkness. She covered the left side of her face with her hand in a way to calm herself and slowly took deep breaths. She has to do what she has to do now.

The blue light of the dominator glowed in her bleeding right hand when Akane spoke to it, "Hear me Sybil. Makishima Shogo is dead-..."

There was a long pause, longer than normal, before she received a reply, "Tsunemori Akane...We have no choice, but to-"

Closing her eyes, Akane firmly continued, "...-and I understand our previous agreement when it came to Kougami Shinya's life, but I still believe Kougami Shinya can be a valuable asset under me within the MWPSB. His advanced intelligence and physical prowess has served us countless of times. I understand his flaws: His one-tracked archaic mind and, at times, his reckless unorthodox methods in the field. There are things only he can do. Knowing his flaws from my current failure to capture Makishima Shogo, in the future, I can predict and prevent such event as this with my enhanced insight. Let me capture Kougami Shinya alive and I'll make sure an situation such as this never happens again."

The index finger of the hand holding the dominator tapped in anticipation for their verdict. She was expecting another long pause, but was surprised when it was immediate, "Tsunemori Akane...for now...capture Kougami Shinya...and we will discuss your failure and Kougami Shinya tomorrow...Same as before, try not to let Kougami Shinya know of this advantage...Non-Lethal Paralyzer."

The breath she didn't know she was holding escaped. "That's a promise."

She opened her eyes again to stare in the direction of Kougami Shinya and Makishima Shogo's dead body. Her distraught voice loudly resonated in the hyper-oats field as she screamed her colleague's name. Akane's lower lip trembled as she hesitantly paused to hear him answer, yet there was no response given. It was time to take action. The young detective took off running towards Kougami standing far away near the forest, her heart beating rapidly in pursuit for she knew that Kougami was going to leave.

He was going to leave her.

Kougami turned around fast like an alert animal when he heard Akane call his name in the dark. He knew he couldn't be with them anymore...especially her. They've discussed it all that if he succeeded, she would kill him and stand firm to her beliefs like he did by taking Makishima Shogo's life. A somber smile graced Kougami's face as he watched the distant figure of the woman he highly respected run to him. She was going to be-...is...is one headstrong detective. The rustling of the tall plants indicated her presence drawing closer and so, Kougami pocketed his small hand gun and fled into the forest.

Calling out his name again, the determined woman trudged up the grassy incline and took chase after the man.

Makishima's lifeless body lay forgotten...for the time being.

Akane kept on blinking furiously to force her eyes to adjust to the even darker surroundings under the thick tree branches. The only source of light was the dominator, but it did not do much justice. The corner of her lip twitched as she realized the irony in that statement. She could hear Kougami's rushed rustling of the trees a far ahead.

The two both danced within the forest, weaving left and right between the trees.

Akane's mind spun as she started feeling that that movements were repeating in a similar fashion. The tree patterns appearing before her were the same for she leaped over similar rocks and root formations that try to snag her feet. Kougami was running in a circle. Was he trying to make her weary? He probably thought that she could not keep perusing him for long in such difficult lighting conditions...but he is suffering as well. They were both in the same boat, hindered by the darkness, so maybe she can-...Akane stopped and paused to halt against the tree nearest her. Looking to the right, Akane ran in a predicted direction to try and cut Kougami off. The low, thick branches scraped against her exposed legs, face and hands, but she kept on going ignoring the burning sensations pulsing in her legs.

She felt herself getting close. Raising the dominator to the darkness, Akane made a 360 rotation trying to catch his crime coefficient on the Psycho Pass scanner. Nothing. This was the right direction. She was sure of it! This was the right direction and distance! It didn't make sense. It was as if the entire forest was without life. No birds. No wind. No Kougami.

Akane desperately screamed again for him, "Kougami-san! Kougami-san! Kougami! Answer me! Talk to me! Please!"

Her cheeks felt wet. They could be wet with blood from the head wound she received from Makishima or from her reddened tear glassed eyes, she did not know. No answer. She was left there all alone and with the sun, her friend and colleague had already disappeared.

Kougami listened to the young inspector's voice from the high tree he climbed just a few meters from her. He forcefully calmed his breathing already and closed his eyes as he heard her voice continue strongly, "I'm going to bring you in. I know you're around here! Talk to me!"

Akane collapsed to her knees with dominator in her lap and placed both of her hands over her face in an attempt to calm her mind again, but her shoulders still shook in frustration.

Kougami frowned as he listened to her restrained crying...to him, her tears were deafening and made his chest ache. Quietly climbing down the tree, Kougami took advantage of her current state and slowly stalked towards her. He would have loved to go back to the MWPSB with her. He would have loved to go anywhere with her, but he knew he can't. Not yet. Not until...

He tried to be as gentle as possible when he pounced to attack her. Her fists immediately swung wide for his face and successfully made contact his cheek. The dominator was flipped on the opposing side and she tired to use the handle as a blunt weapon, but he didn't let her. Kougami knocked the weapon from her hand just in time before it connected to his head and he swiftly captured her wrist. The heels of her shoes dug into his thighs and torso, but she couldn't do much in her injured state. Despite that she still put up a good fight, for they scuffled and wrestled in the grass for some time, both trying to gain dominance over the other.

Akane's left foot pushing against Kougami's stomach strained and slid off, allowing the man to press his body against her. Even though she was fighting him with all her strength, he still tried to handle her carefully. He would only suck in his breath when she kicked him, hiss when she punched or slapped him and grunt when she would try to push against him too hard. She gasped when Kougami wrapped his arms around upper body and slowly pressed her against the ground. When she was forcibly rolled over, she wasn't surprised when she predicted his next action. He grabbed her one forearm and place it behind her back, with the other arm following. Her eyes locked with the dominator glowing at an unreachable length away on the grass and she took a deep breath and sighed. There was no way should could use the dominator anyway without him knowing something is different about it.

Kougami held her there and said through his panting, "I-...thought you wanted...to talk to me?"

The man held her down by straddling her lower back and putting mild pressure on her restrained arms. She tried one last time, "Kou-...Kougami-san...come with me." Her plea fell on deaf ears.

"I'm sorry inspector, but there are things I have to do."

"You don't have to be alone in this! Just come back with me and we could-"

"Akane..." She was silenced when Kougami said her name in that tone that meant he was smiling at her, "...Sleep for me." Then Kougami hit the back of her head. He removed himself from his position on top of the unconscious Inspector. Akane's breathing was even as she slept in comfort in his arms.

.

.

.

.

.

Akane awoke with the early dawn as if from a dream, coagulated blood decorated her forehead, arms and legs. The sun peaked out from the horizon and her surroundings were dully illuminated with the growing sunlight. She slowly lifted her sore upper body from the grass to get a better look at her current surroundings. She was at the edge of the forest on the side she entered from.

But of course, Kougami was gone. He...was gone. Akane quietly spoke to herself and said, "I won't forget you..."

Turning her head to the left, Akane spotted Makishima Shogo's dead body. His face was angled in her direction a few feet away from her.

Makishima Shogo.

She hissed when a sharp pain shot through her head when she went to sit upright. Her hands gripped her scalp, fingers tangling in her unruly brunette locks. The young inspector looked over to Makishima and she moved to crawl towards his body on all fours. The man's amber eyes were looking at her...it wasn't really a pleasant sight. Akane held up her hand over his eyes and tried to close his eyelids, but to no avail since rigor mortis set in. Since the sun was up, she figured she must have been out for a while. She let out a sigh and lifted some of Makishima's snow white hair to cover his bloody face.

In the distance, Akane heard someone call her name. Looking up, she saw Yayoi Kunidzuka's long black hair sway in the wind behind her as she ran in her direction screaming for her. Akane gave the woman a small smile and waved a single hand motion to her.

"Kunidzuka-san...she's alright...thank goodness, but what about everyone else?" Akane got on her knees to stand, but stopped when a hand roughly grabbed her wrist, twisting it slightly, making her yell.

She looked down at Makishima as he grinned up at her, the blood staining his face gone, "Inspector Tsunemori Akane, better get up and check on the bleeding Inspector. His arm didn't look so good."

Kunidzuka ran faster when he heard her scream, stun baton in hand, and stopped when she saw her shaking away from Makishima's unmoving body. The dark haired woman's voice was full of worry when she tried to get the Inspector's attention, "Tsunemori-san...Tsunemori-san...Tsunemori-san...h e's gone. He won't hurt you anymore."

Yayoi Kunidzuka put down the stun baton and used both of her hands to touch the trembling Inspector.

Akane fearfully watched Makishima Shogo rise, completely unscathed, with no blood or tears on his white clothes. His mocking smile aimed towards her, "Now...where was I." The man moved towards them both with one hand behind his back, his back-up razor conveniently placed in his back pocket. Makishima loved the fear expressed on the young woman's face, so much emotion conveyed in that single expression, despite being slightly obscured by the unsuspecting Enforcer's back, that made it all the better.

Kunidzuka gently ushered Akane to her feet and let the panicked woman pull her away towards the tall hyper-oats field. The Enforcer didn't know what to do to calm the distressed Inspector, but she carefully tried to bring her to her senses verbally, "Tsunemori-san...please, calm down, we have to go and get to Inspector Ginoza-san at the entrance. There we can-" When the Inspector tripped over he feet, Yayoi was pulled down with her. Makishima Shogo stood behind Kunidzuka, razor raised to strike downward into flesh of her neck, but it didn't go through.

The Akane screamed her colleague's name in fear, "Yayoi-san!"

Makishima stared at the unfazed Enforcer and watched her slowly wrap her arms around Akane Tsunemori's petite form. He watched as his hand plunged right through the Enforcer's form like he was a hologram. The man dropped his razor in surprise and took a step away from his prey.

Akane's screamed stopped immediately when she witnessed this. She watched Makishima's semi-transparent body hold up his hands towards the sky. The rising sunlight made his form gently glow as if he was a heavenly being. He let his one arm drop to his sides and the other slap over his eyes. His whole body shook for a bit making her think that the man was crying, but she was mistaken. The honest, cheerful laugher that escaped from Makishima Shogo's mouth sent a cold shiver down her spine.

Now they both understood.

Makishima was a ghost.

The next thing she knew, she was draped over Kunidzuka's back, heading towards the facility. Akane's arms were loosely wrapped around her colleague's neck. The hands holding her legs held her in place and kept her from sliding off. Kunidzuka was silent and let the injured Inspector rest her head against her right shoulder. Grey eyes looked to Akane's face, but it was turned away from her...the Inspector needed to rest her mind as well as her body.

What Kunidzuka didn't know was that the Inspector was staring at Makishima Shogo who walked beside them at their pace, hands in his pockets and his eyes locked with her own.

.

.

.

.

.

Sybil's mocking laughter could still be heard behind the closed metal doors and Akane paused in her step when she caught the words echoing between laughs, "Tsunemori Akane...fight...struggle...so that it may lead us to evolve."

She placed her open palms over her eyes again,a habit she has always had in times of trouble, and relished in the warmth they gave her. She then mouth words silently to herself, "Be calm, be strong, you need to be strong for everyone."

"By everyone do you mean for the Sybil Sytem or for your colleagues? Can you really call that true strength if it is for someone else?" Makishima teasingly asked the Inspector as he stood by her side and watched her head angrily snap to look at him, "Hmm or maybe, I wonder...does the word 'everyone' translate to Kougami Shinya?"

* * *

**What do you guy think? Review and all the jazz! Until chapter two! PARALYZA! -Unknown Noutan**


	2. Chapter 2-Personal Haunting

**Title: "Never alone" **

**Chapter 2-Personal Haunting**

**Reminder: **This story is an AU, but it is still connected to the plot because, this is me creating another season with a twist. This is a story full of romance, drama, angst, tears, laughs, fluff, you name it.

**Pairing:** Main:GinozaxAkane + A complicated as hell!ShogoxAkane + hinted!KougamixAkane. And of course side: YayoixShion because, they are awesome. If you don't like Shoujo-Ai, then get out + Sisterly!YayoixShion and Akane.

**Author's note:** Made this a little longer than the first chapter. I was a bit too excited to publish it. Anywho: "So! Makishima is a ghost everyone. I wonder where this is going to go..." innocently mutters Unoutan as she is Dominata-whipped across her face by Badass!Akane. Enjoy this chapter because, hell this chapter brought out a bit too much emotion in me. I cried. Masaokaaaaaaa. Whyyy. Ginozaaaaa.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Psycho Pass, just this story and the two minor OCs that are not in this chapter yet.

* * *

Makishima Shogo's reaction to his 'situation' was...well, a little bit too nonchalant for Akane's liking.

And so, she was even more disturbed when the man started laughing.

The psychotic man clapped his hands together once and crouched down, making them both closer to eye level, since she just collapsed to the ground with Yayoi. His white bangs obscured his face as he stared at the ground to look at his hands touching the soil. The man slowly moved his hands on the soil, in an attempt to disturb the small ground particles, but to no avail.

His movements did not disturb the soil he touched.

The young Inspector stared wide eyed at the dead man before her as he spoke to himself low enough, with a foreign emotional sound she didn't expect the man would show to her purposefully, "Is this reality? Am I-...am I really...really still here? Even if I have parted from my-...I see now. Even some like me has a..." His head snapped upward towards Akane's face, as if sensing her stare and reminding him of her close presence.

With a deadly stern expression Shogo asked her with an even tone in his voice, "Inspector Tsunemori Akane...how is it you can see me?"

Yayoi unwrapped her arms around Akane when the fear stricken woman stopped panicking.

The Enforcer closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let out a long sigh, smiling slightly in relief, "Thank Goodness...Tsunemori-san." She opened her eyes again and frowned when she saw Akane's eyes looking past her shoulder.

Was she still looking at Makishima's dead body?

With all the trouble Makishima Shogo caused...she couldn't blame the young Inspector. Kougami is gone and Ginoza's hurt and Masaoka is...well-Yayoi decided not to tell her now. Not now that she is like this. She would help the Inspector cross that bridge in a moment, once she successfully transports the stressed Inspector to the back entrance of the facility.

Akane closed her eyes in an attempt to make Makishima Shogo disappear. She didn't noticed that Yayoi was hauling her body up and putting her on her back-she didn't notice. She was too focused on trying to ignore the hallucination of a ghost-like Makishima Shogo tormenting her. Akane gasped when something sharp lightly pressed against her neck and instinctively, she opened her eyes again to fearfully look up at Makishima's bright amber eyes staring down at her.

"Wake up, Inspector." Immediately, the fear in Akane's eyes went away and she closed her eyes again.

"Go...away." Akane mouthed those words silently to herself. "You are already dead. You are just a figment of my stressed mind."

He was just a dream, a very lucid dream, a very abnormal lucid dream, but a dream nonetheless.

That made the razor wielding Makishima Shogo say in mock offense, "Oh? That's quite rude of you Tsunemori Akane." Using his free hand, Shogo gently lifted a stray collection of brown hair that managed to gather near his razor placed on her neck, and the next action he decided to do was-

Akane lightly hissed when the razor nicked her skin.

She glared at the now perplexed man and roughly slapped his hand away. Makishima Shogo, not minding her reaction to slap his hand, took a step away from the two girls and continued walking beside them. Yayoi turned her head to Akane to see what was wrong, but turned back when she just saw Akane holding her neck...maybe her neck feels sore.

Shogo stared at Akane's hand when she moved it. It had a little bit of fresh blood from the little scratch he made. The man's perplexed face slowly turned into an creepy excited smile, " How interesting..."

Akane narrowed her eyes at the man for she recognizing that expression. It was the same horrible expression he made when he brutally kicked Kougami's head at Nona Tower, severely injuring him. With her guard raised even more, Akane stared back at Makishima Shogo...challenging the man.

Even though she doesn't truly believe what is happening right now: The ghost of Makishima Shogo is walking the earth, she cannot deny the blood on her hands from the wound made by the man. For some reason, only he can touch her, but that is just speculation for the moment. There are too many factors, too many questions without answers all pertaining to both of their predicaments.

Apparition or not, the underlining truth is that Makishima Shogo is _still_ a problem and is _still_ a threat...at least only to her. He cannot harm Kunidzuka _for now_, but when it comes to Ginoza and Masaoka, she does not know.

She was certain though that whatever Makishima Shogo does from here on out, whatever he is, she _will_ stop him.

Makishima had to admit, he liked the expression the woman had as she was feigning rest on her Enforcer's shoulders. The woman had undergone a huge transformation since that time he slit her friend's throat in front of her. That scream she made, those tearful eyes she had, her shaking body were all a disappointment in the past. And yet, now, even though she is clearly bothered by the fact that he is still around her, a presence that questions her beliefs and sanity, a being that can still hurt her despite owning no physical body, she managed to have those eyes-...those _familiar_ eyes. There was only one toy that had those eyes and that was the eyes of Kougami Shinya. Kougami Shinya and this Akane Tsunemori have those same eyes.

There were so many questions Makishima had as well. He didn't know what was going on with him. He was dead. That for sure, he knows. He was able to look at his lump of a body on the ground. Usually that would be the end of the story, but it seems someone up above, as those people of the past would say, has a plan for _him...and her too_.

It was then Makishima decided: Whatever he is right now put aside, Akane Tsunemori would be a wonderful new toy to play with and he was going to make the most of it.

The three of them walked in silence towards the back entrance of the facility.

.

.

.

.

.

Makishima observed the brunette when she finally decided to break eye contact with him. They all now stood at the back entrance of the facility and the MWPSB helicopter transport was there with two small drones standing guard at the wide open entrance. The Inspector was carefully let off the Enforcer's back, and as soon as Inspector Tsunemori Akane feet touched the ground, she sprinted towards the helicopter transport. Makishima followed suit, leaving the Enforcer calling for the Inspector in worry.

Akane's dry mouth made her voice sound hoarse when she screamed her colleagues name's, "Ginoza-san! Masaoka-san!" Kunidzuka was running after her and she could hear an extra set of feet doing the same, but she shook her head-all that matters right now are them.

She hoped they were alright-she hoped that-...

Akane dropped the dominator to the ground and covered her mouth when she witnessed the sight before her. Tears formed once again in her eyes, but she did not allow them to fall even as she lifted the white cloth draped over a body, "Masaoka-san..."

The hand over her mouth slowly came off and she used that hand to brush the shaggy brown bangs off his brow. Makishima Shogo watched Akane's lips tighten into an line.

Masaoka's eyes were closed, never to open again...it was then the tears decided to fall. Makishima decided to keep quiet and continue watching the movie.

The hand holding the white cloth up tightened into a fist, but calmly flexed again when Akane realized something. That realization made her smile...a sad smile. Shogo lifted a single eyebrow wondering what made her suddenly smile that and moved closer to the woman, when she bent down to kiss the dead Enforcer's forehead whispering the words, "You're in a better place now, Masaoka-san, better than here. Goodnight."

The statement 'better than here' made Makishima's eyes widen and he let out a neutral sound, "Hm."

The young Inspector placed the cloth back over his face and stepped back. From her peripheral vision she could see Makishima Shogo's form uncomfortably close to her, but she brushed him off. The white haired man took a step back from hovering and watched her walk over towards the Enforcer, who sat in a chair near a metal table, with that other Inspector laying on it. Akane looked at the drone that already had the IV drip set, plasma bag and various wires attached to the unconscious Ginoza. There was a lot of blood on the white sheet that was draped over his body, covering him up to his chest and arms.

Shogo didn't mind the woman ignoring him. For now he was content silently observing the woman from a position where he can see her face closely...right next to her. She then lifted the white sheet, that was placed over the other Inspector, to see his wounds. When she gasped, Makishima bent over to look at her again from underneath her hidden bangs. He smirked seeing the beautiful mixture of emotions. It was interesting how the woman's face went from shock to sadness and then to relief. He was expecting some anger towards him, now that she finished witnessing the damages he has done to her colleagues, but sadly-he was not given the pleasure.

He frowned. A bored look appeared in his eyes. Oh, now he wanted to coax the woman into anger.

Akane looked at the Ginoza's vital readings displayed on the screen and was glad to see he was stable. His psycho pass as a bit high, but with therapy that would change. She'll help him with that too if she must. Ginoza was breathing fine at the moment and with the amount of bandages, even though wrapped in a panic, the torn ligaments of his left arm have lessened its bleeding. But they were still bleeding. He had blood getting transferred to him, however, that was not enough for his seriously torn arm needs immediate attention as soon as possible.

Yayoi stood up when Akane looked at her with an expression that was back to her composed-self. It was an expression where no words needed to be said. Yayoi nodded in understanding and ran to the pilot area at the front of the helicopter transport. The metal doors of the flying transportation closed shut and the auto pilot was set to emergency. They took to the skies.

Akane called out to Yayoi and said, "When we get back, Kunidzuka-san, when Ginoza-san and Masaoka are appropriately cared for, we'll deal with retrieving the body of Makishima Shogo."

It was then Akane stiffened. She felt a hand trail down her back following her spine and ending at her lower waist and a the voice, of the very man whose dead body they would have to retrieve later, whispered close to the back of her neck, "Now that...that is a very rude thing to do to me, Inspector." Akane's hands curled into fists as she tried to keep her composure...the man's lips did not leave her neck when he finished speaking. Kunidzuka walked over to her, the lifesaver she was, and held her hand to guide her to a nearby seat.

"You've been under too much strain Tsunemori-san. Even though your psycho pass recovers so easily, your body has been strained. Remember, you are hurt too Tsunemori-san, so please...rest." Akane listened to her caring colleague's words and nodded positively.

If only she knew. Akane turned to look outside the window from the window seat she was guided to sit in. If only she could-no, not now...not until she knows everything herself.

Makishima Shogo smiled at his favorite new toy.

Akane ignored the being that decided to sit in the empty seat beside her. She ignored his arm that brushed against her own. She ignored his taunting head that decided to rest on her aching shoulder. She ignored the sound of his relaxed breathing against her.

The dominator remained on the floor of the helicopter transporter all the way to the Public Safety Bureau.

.

.

.

.

.

The unconscious Ginoza now properly resting, in the medical room she was all too familiar with, was alright and stable with his chest moving evenly up and down.

His left arm was sadly beyond saving and had to get amputated. Taking advantage of his sleeping and medicine administered body, Shion told Akane that it was better to immediately take action and attach his nerves to the mechanical prosthetic, that is provided for all seriously injured Inspectors and Enforcers alike. Akane immediately agreed and as soon as she did, huge machine arms revealed themselves from all sides of the room, making Akane stare in awe. They worked swiftly and no sign of intense pain came from Ginoza. Shion told her that Ginoza was lucky he was unconscious during this time. She was informed that it would take about an hour to complete the connection.

During that hour, Shion and Kunidzuka turned on her commanding her to take her jacket, dress shirt, stockings and skirt off, so that they can tend to her wounds.

That made her jump in shock.

Kunidzuka said, "Don't worry, we're all girls here..."

Akane looked to the man leaning on the couch, staring at her with eyes full of amusement, "Well? Aren't you going to ask me?"

Walking towards the couch next to where Makishima stood, Akane removed her jacket and began to unbutton her blouse. She hissed under her breath, "Makishima Shogo...turn around."

"Oh so cold! I didn't even hear a-"

"Please...turn around." Accepting the desperation in her voice, Shogo smiled and turned away.

Then Shion said in a serious tone, "Be sure to take off your bra and panties too."

"Ehhh?!" Then Shion got reprimanded by Kunidzuka with a good smack on the arm.

The treatment on Akane was fast, just a lot of bandages all over her body. But the condition of her head and legs were a different story. Shion simply said that she wouldn't be participating in any intense sports in a while and that both Kunidzuka and her would make sure of it.

When the robots were finished with Ginoza's arm, Akane immediately went into the patients room. She lost track of how much time she was sitting in there by Ginoza's side, but Akane found herself tracing over Ginoza's new appendage with her fingers, her eyes never leaving the man's sleeping face.

She hoped Ginoza could recover quickly.

.

.

.

Shion, witnessing the action from her position in front of the monitor screen, grinned in amusement. The cigarette in her mouth wiggled as she mumbled under her breath, "Oh ho ho, Akane-channn...Ow!" Shion rubbed her injured arm and pouted at the tough-loving woman next to her, "I didn't even say anything yet, Yayoiii."

"Not the right time," Yayoi retorted in her usual calm manner and wrapped her arms around the blond woman's shoulders.

"Every time is the right time." Shion sighed and looked at the psycho pass stats of Ginoza. It's very high. He'll need to undergo intense therapy to lower it.

"Imagine how Tsunemori-san is feeling right now. Ginoza-san was hurt, his condition is stable physically, but his psycho pass is in trouble, Masaoka-san is dead and Kougami-san left us...her."

"Oh, I know," Shion touched the arms that held her, "We have to watch over Akane-chan and Ginoza-san now. We are all they have now." Yayoi nodded agreeing and pressed her nose and mouth to the back of her lover's head. She closed her eyes and let her mind rest, taking in the smell of the fruity scented perfume Shion was wearing, but then she noticed something Shion said, a sad truth...

They are all that is left.

.

.

.

.

.

Akane felt the hair on the back of her neck rise again. How could she have forgotten about this man for one moment? Both of Makishima Shogo's hands were lightly touching the back of her neck. They were slowly moving to the front and back mimicking the precursor actions of chocking someone to death. That made her freeze in her current movements. She put down the white towel she was using to wipe the blood and sweat off of Ginoza's face and stood up swiftly. She turned around to face the being that was personally haunting her.

Finally some reaction. Makishima smiled sweetly at Akane. The brunette raised both of her hands to her forehead, touching it gently and acting like there was pain there.

.

.

.

Shion raised her eyebrow from the screen and watched Akane. The young inspector's face was serious, as if something important just happened, "Hey, Yayoi, something's up with Akane-chan."

Looking up from her position on the couch, Yayoi watched Tsunemori. From the position of the camera in the patient's room and by how Akane was standing, they couldn't clearly see her face. It was too shadowed by her hands.

Shion said, "Her head must be hurting her...poor girl." Yayoi nodded, but proceeded to glare at the screen in concentration. This got the blond woman's attention. "Is...something else wrong?"

Yayoi watched Akane's shadowed face. Her jaw was moving, but she couldn't clearly see her face. "No. Nothing. It's nothing."

.

.

.

Akane slowly mouthed to Makishima Shogo.

It was as if the pauses she made to finalize each period was an imaginary punch to Makishima's nose, "Leave. Me. Alone."

Unfazed, Makishima Shogo simply answered, "No."

.

.

.

.

.

_To be Continued._

* * *

How was that? I just went on a roll here and typed like crazy! This was an fun chapter to write. Till next time! Don't forget to tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome. -unknown shade of


End file.
